The present invention relates to a boat, more particularly, a small boat operated by an internal combustion engine.
In a small boat equipped with an internal combustion engine, an exhaust pipe connected to an exhaust system of the engine is lead outside the boat and is fixed at a desired position. If a funnel is attached to the exhaust pipe, the outside appearance of the boat is not attractive. On the other hand, if an exhaust pipe is directly exposed outside of the boat without use of a funnel, the area adjacent to the exhaust pipe becomes dirty by the exhaust gas.
Since the funnel or the area adjacent the exhaust pipe is substantially directly exposed outside the boat, the funnel and the adjacent area becomes hot. Therefore, it is dangerous to touch these portions.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to obviate the above drawbacks of the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a boat, which does not become dirty by the exhaust gas of an engine.
A further object of the invention is to provide a boat as stated above, in which danger caused by hot exhaust gas is substantially eliminated.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a boat as stated above, in which the exhaust ability is improved.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.